


Happy to see me?

by jessicalives



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, FakeHaus, GTA AU, Implied Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, blood cw, cursing, guns cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicalives/pseuds/jessicalives
Summary: Tumblr prompt! instead of lester its Lawrence who helps criminal reader/ flirts with





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't think this is exactly what i was asked for, but i had major writers block for this i have no idea why?? but i tried my best and im pretty happy with the finished product.

"Damn it, come on! Pick up the phone!" You mutter, as you duck down behind a car. A bullet whizzed past you, nearly grazing your shoulder. "Shit, fuck." You close your eyes, awaiting the inevitable, when you hear a voice crackle in and out of your ear piece.

"Y/n? Wh**s go*** on? I can't seem to- **** *** l**** like there's a 'ad signal..." Lawrence said, breaking in and out of the com, which made a high whirring sound, you cursed, the people after you must have some kind of blocking tech.

The adrenaline pumping through your veins you manage to fire off a couple shots before any of them could get closer. You hear Lawrence in your ear, but you can't manage to focus on the words. Your heart was pounding about a hundred beats per minute, and you can't even remember how you got in this situation. "Lawrence, I thought they were cops, but i don't know who-"

Suddenly someone grabs your shoulder, and in an instant you swipe your leg underneath theirs, making them lose their footing. You grab the hand that was on your shoulder and pull it around behind his back. You know you could kill him if you wanted to, just one shot and that'd be it, but you'd still have his buddies to deal with, besides you weren't a killer. At least not a cold blooded one, but still you thought about it, and the fact that it tempted you scared you.

He's swearing discernible curses at you, but you don't have time to figure out what they were. You look up and see a bunch of his men running towards you, thinking fast you slam his face against the car's trunk and you flee as fast as you can. You hear them check on their friend briefly, before firing off shots at you.

"Fuck me." You say, once you had turned down an alley, leaning on your knees out of breath. A thought suddenly occurred to you, and you panicked, throwing both of your hands to feel your pockets to check their contents. A huge sigh of relief escaped your lips when you feel a pouch about the size of your palm, secured snugly in your pocket. _The diamonds were safe._ "That'll sure make Lawrence happy." You muse, smiling slightly before your eyes widen, "Shit, Lawrence!" You had forgotten you had gotten disconnected, and tried to call him again.

His answer was almost immediate and much clearer than before, "Holy shit y/n! Where are you, are you alright? I sent you coordinates, just get there, and i'll take care of the rest."

He was completely frantic and it stunned you into complete silence. "Y/n? Honey, come on, answer me. Are ya hurt?"

Were you hurt anywhere? You didn't think so, but you checked anyway, and that's when you noticed blood trickling down your leg. "Ha, I guess I am." You say, a little amused, forgetting Lawrence could hear you. "Wow, I didn't even feel it..." You say, almost impressed.

"Shit.." Lawrence groaned and rubbed his forehead with both hands, knowing you were most likely in shock and that the adrenaline would wear off soon.

"Hey, anyone check that Alleyway?" You hear a voice say, you look over and see a man with his back turned to you. You squint and see he's the guy whose face you'd smashed in the car.

Quietly you backed up and tried not to be spotted.

"Y/n are you on the way to the coordinates I gave you?" Lawrence asked as calmly as he could, he didn't want to make you freak out even more than you probably were.

You bit your lip, not wanting to answer him and end up getting caught in the process. You keep walking backwards until you hit a ladder behind you. You slowly grab onto it with one hand behind your back. You don't want to turn around, and lose eye contact with the mans back, not wanting to be caught off guard if/when he decides to turn around.

You hear them talking in muffled tones and you're clutching the ladder for dear life. "I thought they were cops, they have uniforms, but they're cheaply made... they're uh, I wanna say gray? But they could be a greenish color. Honestly, if I wasn't trying to be so discreet with the diamonds I would've spotted them, you live and you learn I guess. One of them has sandy blonde hair, the rest are kind of-"

"Y/n, why are you telling me all of this? Are you getting close?" Lawrence asked, with furrowed brows, as he typed all the information you gave him into the computer, hoping to at the very least find out where they had acquired their fake police uniforms. You gulp, you were no where close to where he told you to go, you hadn't even checked your phone for the coordinates yet. You stole a quick glance up and noticed the ladder was going up to the roof. _You took a chance._

You tried to quickly go up the ladder, but being still for so long had made your heart rate go down, which amplified the pain in your leg times a hundred. You hadn't been expecting it, so you couldn't muffle your sharp yelp from lifting it up the ladder.

"You guys hear that?" Sure enough, the man turned around, and they all started walking down the alley. Panicked and sweating, you climbed the ladder as fast as your injury would allow. "I told you in case, they found me, and I couldn't make it, and they did and I might not, so from what I can tell one of them has red hair? But I don't know I'm sorry, I'm not really focused.." You say, gasping with each breath.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of it." Lawrence said, typing up an APB with the caption "Shoot on sight" from the descriptions you had given him. He had a guy inside the force, who owed him a favor, and he prayed your description was enough for them. When he finished sending the email titled " **URGENT: YOU OWE ME!"** Lawrence stood up and threw his headset to the ground.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked, walking in with donuts, Matt and Elyse were trailing behind him. Lawrence just brushed passed him while putting on his jacket. "Let's load up boys! And Girl." Bruce said setting the donuts down, and awkwardly clearing his throat as Elyse glared at him, but then she gave him a teasing smile and went in the other room to get James and Adam.

"No, just stay here, I'll be back soon." Lawrence said, grabbing both his car and helicopter keys. When Bruce saw the Helicopter keys he became stonefaced, knowing whatever Lawrence was up to, was serious,"What? No, I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"You're not letting me?" Lawrence scoffed and tried to move past Bruce but he shoved him backwards. "Hey! I don't know what's up with you man, but we're a team, we don't "Do things alone" That's what gets people hurt! I'm not letting that happen again!" Bruce yelled just as James, Adam, and Elyse walked in, their expressions went from worried, to solemn.

"Bruce, there was nothing you could have done." Matt pipped up, walking towards the both of them hoping to defuse whatever was about to happen. "Don't- just don't Matt..."

Bruce sighed and shook his head, which made Lawrence nod sympathetically. "Look, this is not like that... but I need to go, now. And Matt'll come too, so I'm not alone, but i can't keep standing here and debating this when she's- When **I** have something I need to do." Lawrence said, looking over to Matt to back him up.

Bruce chose to ignore Lawrence's slip up, and instead looked to Matt to see if he agreed to go. Matt awkwardly scratched his head, but gave a slight nod, which was all Lawrence needed to walk past Bruce. "Better keep up." Lawrence said, and Matt jogged after him. Both in part to keep up with Lawrence's brisk pace, but he also didn't want to see the look on Bruce's face.

The drive to the helipad was silent, and Matt never once bothered to ask what they were doing. He just made sure the safety was off on his gun. Matt kept glancing over to Lawrence to see him fidgeting with his phone, checking his inbox for a new text, when his phone hadn't had one notification sound.

"Do me a favor? Text Elyse.... Tell her... Tell her we might need a little more than a medkit." Lawrence said quietly as he looked out the window. Matt gripped the steering wheel harder, and bit his lip, that meant they might need a full surgical room. The last time they needed that.. Well, he didn't like to think about, but he texted Elyse anyway, and he hoped that he wasn't about to walk into something that'd get him killed.

He'd definitely feel a little safer with the rest of the team around.

You were wandering around, exhausted, you just wanted to pass out. You look at your phone, these were the coordinates you had been given. Right? Had he sent them wrong? Or were you so delusional you kept reading them wrong?

You sighed and finally sat on the ground. You don't know how you lost those guys. You just kept running and didn't look back. A few times you thought you heard shots, but they didn't seem like they were directed at you, they were too far away. Maybe they started turning on each out. You scrunched your face up, that didn't make any sense. Why would they do that?

You shrugged and looked at your phone. Usually, Lawrence's coordinates would lead to a shipping yard or dock, there'd be a boat for you to escape in. Where you were now was basically an empty lot. There was really nothing for cover in case those guys came back, and there was certainly no water, which means no boat. You frowned. This had to be a mistake. Why would he tell you to go here?

You wanted to call him, but you were just too tired. You guessed you'd probably bleed out right here.

You don't know how much time had passed, but suddenly you hear a rumbling above you, and the sound of the hard wind, and you look up to see a helicopter overhead. It lands about twenty feet away from you, and you don't know what to think. Friend or Foe? You really hope, friend, because you don't have the energy to run or fight.

You slowly get up off the ground, and you nearly collapse, until you see a blurry figure running toward you.

"Happy to see me?" He asks as he reaches you. He carefully steadies your balance.

"Lawrence?" Tears threaten to cloud your vision, but you try to fight it, now wanting to cry in front of him.

He doesn't care, he pulls you to his chest, and holds you tightly, not wanting to let go, "Shh, It's me, It's me. You're safe." Everything is a blur after that.

You think you passed out on the ride back. When you got back to their place, Elyse immediately rushed over to you, ready to help however she could.

Matt filled Bruce in on everything that happened. He mentioned the helicopter taking some damage, but you didn't get a chance to ask how or when, because Elyse whisked you away to tend to your wound.

"You feeling alright?" Lawrence asked, once you had walked into the office Elyse had pointed you to.

You smile at him "Yeah, Elyse patched me up, I'm... Thank you so much Lawrence. I don't know what I can do to repay you, but I'll think of something." You see him wave it off as if the idea was ludicrous.

You shake your head, "No, really.... You saved me..Why did.. Why did you come all the way, just for me? I mean, that's a big deal. I.." You were stunned, no one had ever done anything like that for you before.

"Well, I couldn't let anything happen to my prettiest customer, now could I?" Lawrence said, trying to keep it casual, he'd liked what you had going, and didn't want to ruin it. What if you didn't feel the same way? After today, how he reacted to the thought of you hurt, he knew his feelings for you were far more than platonic flirting. You blushed, he'd usually say things like that and you'd brush it off, thinking he did this with everyone, but after today, you weren't so sure.

Just then Bruce walked in, you waved to him, but he just nodded and grabbed something off the desk. He wasn't mad at you, he wasn't even mad at Lawrence for saving you, he was just mad about Lawrence lying, and endangering Matt by not allowing the rest of the gang to come along. Bruce gladly would have helped, but Lawrence apparently didn't trust him and that hurt.

"If only to insure I'd still get that money you owe me, it's best to take these kinds of things in your own hands you know?" Lawrence said, glancing at Bruce, hoping to get some sort of look of approval, but Bruce appeared not to have heard as he was walking out of the room.

"Oh." your face faltered for a moment, but you tried not to let it show. This was business after all. You go to get the diamonds out of your pocket, when you realize you're now wearing Elyse's pants. "Oh fuck, oh no, oh no!" You say looking around on the floor hoping your pants would be there.

"What? What's wrong?" Lawrence asked, kneeling down to where you were. You sat on the floor, feeling defeated, what if the diamonds were lost? What if all of this was for nothing?

"The diamonds... they were in my pocket, and my pocket is.. Well..." You gesture to the pants you were now wearing, "Not my pocket anymore."

"Hey, It's okay. If you had them when you got here, they're definitely around, we'll find em. Why don't you just rest now, huh?" Lawrence said, reassuringly as he tried to help you up to take you to somewhere more comfortable.

"But you said I need to pay you back, which I will, and then... I guess I'll call someone to give me a ride, you've already done too much." You say, frowning as you pull away from his touch. His heart sank a little. Had his tone sounded harsh? He didn't even want to say it, but with Bruce being so mad at him, he just said it.

He looked around and saw that they were alone, and he sighed, "I didn't mean right now and I don't want you to go... and come on, you earned those diamonds. When we find them, you keep em." Lawrence said, smiling, hoping this would cheer you up, but it only made you feel worse.

"So, I got hurt and I'm not a professional anymore? Come on, you give me a job, I do the Job, You get a cut. That's how It's always worked!" You say, frustrated as you started to pace, which was putting a lot of unnecessary pressure on your leg, you wince, "What, you think I can't hack it anymore? I appreciate you saving me, but-"

"Y/n, please, I didn't mean it like that, I keep screwing this up, just come here, will you?" He asked, gently taking you by the hand. You let him lead you to the couch and you both sit in silence for a moment, before he sighs, "I just want you to be alright, that's all I want. If you don't want all the diamonds, of course I respect that." He said giving your hand a light squeeze.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, you helped me, and I probably sound ungrateful." You say sheepishly.

"No, we all get into scrapes. That doesn't make us any less good at what we do, and I'm sorry if I implied you were any less than what you are." You felt yourself get a little teary eyed, and you looked down at your hands.

Lawrence unclasped his hand from yours and sighed, "I'm just... bad with the words sometimes." He said, lightly, trying to brush it off.

"You're not." You say, looking at him and smiling. "How long have we known each other?" He asked randomly.

The question surprised you, you look up at the ceiling and try to think, It had been a few years at least. "Long enough that I can make fun of you for wanting me to call you "SirLar" when we first met." You say, chuckling to ease the tension. Lawrence laughed and leaned into you, "Oh, please, you made fun of me for it then." He said, looking at you fondly.

"Well.." You shrug and look up at him, and you stare at his glasses and feel yourself blushing. You always had a thing for his glasses, He had to have known it too, because he always made sure to wear them whenever you were around. When you first met him, he hadn't worn them. You later learned he didn't think the glasses gave him must "street cred" so he wore contacts when on the job. However, based off his 007 rescue mission, he'd managed to pull of, you thought the glasses we're pretty badass.

When you told him so, he scoffed and took them off, "These old things?" He said, holding them about an inch from his face.

"Nooo, put them back on." You say, not caring how you sounded, (you suspected the pain killers Elyse had given you had something to do with it)

"Whatever you want." He says, putting them back on his face.

You lean against his shoulder, and close your eyes, it feels nice. If you weren't careful you could fall asleep here. Despite how it looked it was a very comfortable couch. "Lawrence...." You murmur sleepily.

"Y/n...." He says back, trying to imitate your tone.

"Sh shut up." You open your eyes and smile at him, "What are we doing. You and me? Am I crazy? Because I feel like you and me could be a we. Unless you do this for all the girls." You snort, oh yeah the drugs were definitely kicking in.

"You're not crazy." Lawrence says, patting your good leg, before trying to stand up. You grab his hand and try to stop him, but he pulls away, "But I thought.. You just said." You pointed between the both of you and frowned, had you been getting mixed signals?

Lawrence smiled and leaned down, gently kissing your forehead and brushing his thumb against your neck. You closed your eyes and your whole body felt tingly. You wanted more, but he pulled away. "I want to become a we, with you, no other girls, but preferably when you aren't on any painkillers. Get some rest. We'll talk again when you wake up, I promise." You sigh, but you nod, knowing he was right as you lay down fully. You had wanted to stay up and talk, but you were sleepier than you had thought because the second your head hit the cushion you were out.


End file.
